


Nothing but the Idea of You

by kiss_me_cassie



Series: Threeverse [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Natasha Needs a Hug, Polyfidelity, Porn Watching, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiss_me_cassie/pseuds/kiss_me_cassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha lay in the big bed all by herself, missing the warmth and companionship of her partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing but the Idea of You

The bed was too big. And too empty.

She remembered when they'd bought it, a few months after they'd all agreed to their little arrangement, when it became apparent that the smaller queen sized bed they had was fine for all their extracurricular activities but if they planned on getting any actual sleep in it, they'd need more space. Queen mattresses just weren't meant to hold three adults comfortably. She wasn't sure kings were either, but at least there was space to stretch out a little without bumping up against another body every two seconds. Not that she'd normally mind, especially given that the other two bodies belonged to Bobbi and Clint, but it wasn't really conducive to a good night's sleep.

Clint had been an enthusiastic mattress shopper, bouncing on each and every one that was on display, testing it for comfort. He'd convinced Bobbi to join him and they'd laughed and teased one another as they'd rated the different features of each. Natasha had been the hesitant one, hanging back, until they'd finally cajoled her into joining them. When Clint had kissed Bobbi and then her, telling the salesman that he couldn't make a final decision without his wives' approval, the salesman had been more than a little flabbergasted and had shot Natasha a disbelieving look. She'd shrugged, but hadn't bothered to correct Clint by saying that technically Bobbi was his ex-wife or that she was simply his girlfriend. They knew what they all were to each other. What did it matter how the outside world saw them?

The king they'd finally purchased had been perfect for them, even if it took up the majority of the bedroom's floor space. Except for now, when Bobbi and Clint were out on assignment and Natasha lay in the big bed all by herself, missing the warmth and companionship of her partners for the fourth night in a row.

She rolled over for probably the fiftieth time that night, then huffed and sat up, throwing off the sheet that still half-covered her. 

Shit. She couldn't believe she was resorting to this, but maybe one of Clint's pornos would help get her mind off things. She'd stop thinking about missing them and simply focus on the pleasure she could give herself while they were gone.

She dug through the box he kept at the back of the closet, disconcerted to find most of the porn he had was girl on girl. _Christ_ , she thought, _didn't the man get enough of that with her and Bobbi?_ before realizing that most of this probably predated their relationship. Mollified by that a little, she dug further until she found some basic hetero porn. 

She was about to head out to the living room, when she backtracked and grabbed a small vibrator from the nightstand. Wouldn't hurt to be prepared if her hand wasn't enough to get her off and relaxed enough to sleep.

Armed with all she needed, she carried the dvd out to the living room, popped it into the player, and got herself comfortable on the couch. Cheesy as the movie was -- and it was hard to find porn that wasn't -- it did do a good job of taking her mind off Clint and Bobbi. She was just reaching for the vibrator, when the door slammed open and Clint loudly announced, "Honey, we're… home?" 

He broke out in a wide grin when he caught sight of her on the couch. "Maybe we should come back later."

Natasha closed her eyes briefly and opened them to find both Bobbi and Clint peering at her in amusement over the edge of the couch. "If you expect me to be embarrassed after all the things we've done, I'm not. But if you wanted to join me and finish up what I started..."

"I'd be happy to," Clint agreed enthusiastically, jumping over the arm of the couch and nearly landing on top of her splayed legs. Only her quick reflexes stopped him from crushing her, but she didn't have much time to dwell on that, because he wasted no time in sliding two fingers between her legs and stroking her slick wetness.

Her hips bucked up in response and she was rewarded by the feel of his thumb against her clit. "Holy shit. You act as if you didn't have sex the entire time you were gone and I know that can't be true. Bobbi gets nearly as horny as I do post mission and you don't have the willpower to say no to either of us."

"Well, yeah, we did, but we were missing our best girl," he replied with a quick grin as Bobbi leaned over the arm closest to her head and gave her a deep kiss.

"Fuck, I've missed you both," Natasha sighed, smiling ridiculously at them. "Now can we please go screw in our absurdly ginormous bed so I can show you how much?"


End file.
